


When the Bough Breaks

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Compliant (basically), So therefore canon compliant events, but they're all implied, sisters and swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Two sisters and a swing.





	When the Bough Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> So, a month or so ago, tumblr user constellationclarke messaged me to ask for a sibling fic with Wendla and Ina, so here it is. I hope you enjoy!

The yard had a tree with a perfectly perpendicular branch that stretched out over the grass. Perfect for a swing, Ina told her father when she was four. Perfect for a swing for the baby. He threw ropes over the branch and made her a swing, and she pumped her legs back and forth and flew off the ground, but she was mostly waiting until her sister had hands strong enough to hold the rope.

Ina held the baby very gently in her little arms and sat down on the swing that was too high off the ground. She rocked the baby back and forth using her toes to anchor herself to the earth while her parents hovered closely. Wendla’s hands reached up and held tightly to the ribbon on Ina’s dress.

When she was eight and Wendla was four they’d spend sunny summer afternoons out there, Ina using her big girl arms to push the giggling Wendla (still a baby, really, always a baby) high into the air. Back and forth, tumbling into the grass a thousand times until their feet were mud-stained (shoes had been abandoned long before) and their skirts were grassy green. Mother was none too pleased but Ina and Wendla went out together every day just the same. Sometimes Ina would stand on the swing as Wendla sat underneath and they’d be sisters in the circus, performing their incredible acrobatics show. The sunshine was their spotlights, the crickets their applause.

When she was fourteen and Wendla was ten, she didn’t want to push the swing anymore, so Wendla swang by herself. Ina would talk about boys but Wendla didn’t want to listen, so Ina found other friends who did. They made daisy chains and dreamed while Wendla made the low branch creak creak creak as she swang back and forth at home. She’d get so lost staring out at the trees that edged the yard that she wouldn’t notice Ina coming back until she felt a push from behind, rocketing her higher. There weren’t many days anymore where Ina would push, so Wendla felt lucky whenever she did. Ina decorated her swing seat with daisy chains and Wendla thought she had the most beautiful sister in the world.

The ropes started to become green and gray when nobody used them anymore. It started in the winter, so no one would have been swinging anyway, but then June rolled by in a flurry of sunshine and hot air, but nobody ran out into the yard to leave the earth for awhile. The swing hung as heavy as her heart; not even a gust of wind could move it. Ina didn’t go to her parent’s home enough, didn’t want to see her mother crying or her father shrinking, so she stayed away until she couldn’t avoid it. On that day, she went out to the back, and the swing sagged under her weight, not used to such a big girl. She wrapped her hands tightly around the ropes to keep herself from falling off, and she pushed herself, since there was no one there to push her. No one for her to push anymore.

Creak, creak, creak.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are forever appreciated, and I do take requests (eventually lol) - You can find me [Here](https://thereinkiss.tumblr.com/) [Here](http://zartharn.tumblr.com/) and [Here](https://twitter.com/slickarus)


End file.
